Dan Haru
This is One Short Day translated in Korean. It is called "Dan Haru", which translates to "Just One Day". Hangul ELPHABA: 함께가자, 에메랄드 시티로. ENSEMBLE: One short day, 여긴 에메랄드 시티... GLINDA: 난 언제나 에메랄드 시티가 보고 싶었어! ENSEMBLE: One short day 여긴 에메랄드 시티... 에메랄드 시티! One short day 여긴 에메랄드 시티 One short day 너무 짧은 하루 눈길이 닿는 어느곳이든, 멋진일이 가득, 어느 곳이든, 신나는 하루 ELPHABA: 마법나무같은 빌딩들! GLINDA: 옷가게! ELPHABA: 또 도서관! GLINDA: 궁전들! ELPHABA: 박물관! ELPHABA AND GLINDA: 가득한 곳. 신세계가 이런곳일까? GLINDA: 웅장해! ELPHABA: 모두 초록빛! ELPHABA AND GLINDA: 마침내 고향을 찾은 느낌 나여기에 머물고 싶어 ELPHABA: 나 언? 가 돌아올래 GLINDA: 나 여기서 성공할래 ELPHABA AND GLINDA: 일단 오늘을 즐기는 걸로 ENSEMBLE: 단 하루 여긴 에메랄드시티 단 하루 신나게 즐길거야 단 하루 ELPHABA AND GLINDA: 모두 각오하세요 노는게 뭔지 보여줄테니 지켜보세요 GLINDA: "엘피, 우리 공연시간 늦겠다!" ENSEMBLE: 누굴까? 오즈의 모든 사람에게 행복을 선사한 분 누굴까? 오즈를 구하려고 날아왔던 분 두둥실 공기 풍선 타고 우릴 찾아 오셨다네 우우우 그 분은 원더풀 우리의 마법사 One short day(누굴까? 오즈의) 여긴 에메랄드시티 (모든 사람에게 행복을 선사한 분) One short day (누굴까? 오즈를) 신나게 즐길거야 (구하려고 날아왔던 분) 즐겨요, 하나도 놓치지 마! ELPHABA AND GLINDA: 우리 마침내 찾은 마음의 고향 그리고 지금 내 곁엔 나의 친구 ELPHABA: 좋은 친구 GLINDA: 우린 Best Friends. ALL: 함께 나눠보자 One short- GUARD: 마법사님이 부르십니다! ENSEMBLE: -Day! Romaij ELPHABA: Hamkkegaja, emelaldeu sitilo. ENSEMBLE: One short day, yeogin emelaldeu siti... GLINDA: Nan eonjena emelaldeu sitiga bogo sip-eoss-eo! ENSEMBLE: One short day yeogin emelaldeu siti... emelaldeu siti! One short day yeogin emelaldeu siti One short day neomu jjalb-eun halu Nungil-i dahneun eoneugos-ideun, meosjin-il-i gadeug, eoneu gos-ideun, sinnaneun halu ELPHABA: Mabeobnamugat-eun bildingdeul! GLINDA: Osgage! ELPHABA: Tto doseogwan! GLINDA: Gungjeondeul! ELPHABA: Bagmulgwan! ELPHABA AND GLINDA: Gadeughan gos. Sinsegyega ileongos-ilkka? GLINDA: Ungjanghae! ELPHABA: Modu chologbich! ELPHABA AND GLINDA: Machimnae gohyang-eul chaj-eun neukkim nayeogie meomulgo sip-eo ELPHABA: Na eon? Ga dol-aollae GLINDA: Na yeogiseo seong-gonghallae ELPHABA AND GLINDA: Ildan oneul-eul jeulgineun geollo ENSEMBLE: Dan halu yeogin emelaldeusiti Dan halu sinnage jeulgilgeoya Dan halu ELPHABA AND GLINDA: Modu gag-ohaseyo Noneunge mwonji boyeojulteni jikyeoboseyo GLINDA: "Elpi, uli gong-yeonsigan neujgessda!" ENSEMBLE: Nugulkka? Ojeuui modeun salam-ege haengbog-eul seonsahan bun Nugulkka? Ojeuleul guhalyeogo nal-awassdeon bun Dudungsil gong-gi pungseon tago ulil chaj-a osyeossdane Uuu geu bun-eun wondeopul uliui mabeobsa One short day (Nugulkka? Ojeuui) Yeogin emelaldeusiti (Modeun salam-ege haengbog-eul seonsahan bun) One short day (Nugulkka? Ojeuleul) Sinnage jeulgilgeoya (Guhalyeogo nal-awassdeon bun) Jeulgyeoyo, hanado nohchiji ma! ELPHABA AND GLINDA: Uli machimnae chaj-eun ma-eum-ui gohyang Geuligo jigeum nae gyeot-en Naui chingu ELPHABA: Joh-eun chingu GLINDA: Ulin Best Friends. ALL: Hamkke nanwoboja One short- GUARD: Mabeobsanim-i buleusibnida! ENSEMBLE: -Day! Translation ELPHABA: Let's go together, to the Emerald City. ENSEMBLE: One short day, Here is Emerald City ... GLINDA: I've always wanted to see the Emerald City! ENSEMBLE: One short day Here is Emerald City ... Emerald City! One short day Here is Emerald City One short day A day which is too short On every each place you look at, full of nice things, wherever you look at, Exciting one day ELPHABA: Buildings that looks like magical trees! GLINDA: Dress salons! ELPHABA: and Libraries! GLINDA: Palaces! ELPHABA: Museums! ELPHABA AND GLINDA: Place full of those. Is this the paradise? GLINDA: They're grand! ELPHABA: It's all in green! ELPHABA AND GLINDA: Feeling like that I've found my home. I want to stay here ELPHABA: So I'll come back later. GLINDA: I'm gonna success here. ELPHABA AND GLINDA: But Let's just enjoy for today ENSEMBLE: Just one day Here is Emerald City Just one day We'll have fun here Just one day ELPHABA AND GLINDA: And be prepared, everyone. We'll show you how to have fun, so keep watching us. GLINDA: "Elphie, hey... we'll be late to the show!" ENSEMBLE: Who is it? The one who gave happiness to every Ozians Who is it? The one who flied to oz to save whole of us! In an air balloon, he came all this way to us Oo-oo-ooh He's wonderful! Our Wizard One short day (Who is it? The one who) Here is Emerald city (gave happiness to every Ozians) One short day (Who is it? The one who) We'll have fun here (flied to oz to save whole of us!) Enjoy it, and don't miss anything! ELPHABA AND GLINDA: Finally found our hometown in our heart And some one with me right now is... My friend ELPHABA: Good friend GLINDA: We are best friends ALL: Let's share together One short- GUARD: The wizard is calling you! ENSEMBLE: -Day! Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble